


Decisions, Decisions

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Church of Lemons, F/M, Lemon, Multi, PWP, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Your final night in Brussels was to be legendary. Meeting two handsome men in a night club adds the right kind of spice to the mix.A CYOA in two-shot form. Written for Church of Lemons 2020.
Relationships: 1+2 (just a kiss), Duoxreader, HeeroxReader, HeeroxReaderxDuo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> We’re nearly at the end of the Month of Love, so it’s my turn to start posting my contribution to Church of Lemons! I’m beyond excited to share it and also a little scared because I really forced myself to push some boundaries with this one. It will contain things you’ve never read from me before! XD
> 
> Many thanks to my cousin Marloes, who told me to find my inner slut and write. LOL. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Decisions, Decisions  
Part 1**

There were few things Heero Yuy was ever wrong about. He always trusted his instincts and they rarely failed him. So on the occasions he happened to have miscalculated something, it always left him feeling strangely unhinged. Especially when the likes of Duo Maxwell shamelessly rubbed in his errors.

Which he was doing now. He was gloating in fact.

Heero narrowed his eyes and made a grab for the paper that Duo was waving up and down in front of his face. “Impossible.”

Duo’s smirk was smug. “You’re wrong there, Heero Buddy.”

Speechless, Heero scanned the document, reading over the requirements to be met, which all were marked as adequate. _Impossible,_ his mind supplied him again, although the proof was right there in front of him. Mocking him really. He narrowed his eyes and pinned Duo with a steely look.

“Did he bribe you?”

Duo feigned a shocked look. “What do you take me for?”

His glare narrowed as he deadpanned dryly. “You.”

Duo just grinned and plopped down in the chair in front of Heero’s desk. “He didn’t need to bribe me. He passed the test, fair and square.”

Heero grunted and gazed at the paper again. He was very tempted to tear it up, but he wasn’t that petty. Duo had bested him at something and he wasn’t below admitting he had been wrong. Not that he liked it. Oh no. Not one bit.

“So…” Duo drawled, the smug look back on his face. “I won our bet.”

Heero sighed. “You did.”

“I’ll get us the tickets.”

Heero nearly rolled his eyes skyward. Of course, the grounds of the bet had to be something ridiculous, something Duo was sure would irk him. He was a man of his word, so he wouldn’t back out. But now he had to spend an evening in Duo’s company. In a night club.

The notion that he could loose the bet hadn’t even crossed his mind when they had made it, so he had mindlessly agreed to the conditions. But Mick Cassily had passed the test that would grant him a position as a Field Agent, which Heero had deemed impossible. The rookie had been lacking during all of the trainings that had been thrown at him, yet he had miraculously managed to pass the test.

And now Heero had to face the consequences.

Duo was grinning from ear to ear as he left Heero’s office. He just loved winning a good bet, and especially if it was a bet he made with his best friend. In all their years of friendship, thirteen years and counting, Duo had managed to best Heero only a handful of times.

And this time, Duo had got him good. Heero _hated_ clubbing. With a passion. Sometimes Duo didn’t really understand why, because on the occasion that Heero choose to dance with a woman, he certainly seemed to know what he was doing. He just preferred to hang out at a bar, which Duo often tried to reason, they could also do in a club.

But Duo had won the bet and they would go to a club of his choosing. He was whistling when he entered his office.

“What put you in such an awfully good mood?”

Duo turned around at the sound of Wufei’s voice behind him and he grinned. “I won the bet.”

Wufei rolled his eyes. “How? Did the rookie bribe you?”

Duo snorted. “No. Why does everybody think that?”

“He’ll be a sorry excuse for a field agent.” Wufei smirked. “He’ll fail his first mission and then I’ll fire him.”

Duo chuckled. “Maybe I let him pass so you’d have someone to fire. Your amount of rookies has been dwindling down.”

Wufei shook his head but his eyes flashed with amusement. “Should I steer clear of Yuy on Monday?”

“Very clear.”

“I’m so glad I’m not stupid enough to enter bets with the likes of you.” Wufei rapped his knuckles on the doorframe and left the office.

Duo chuckled and plopped down in his chair. It was time to score some tickets. He was planning to go big, so it had to be a fancy club in Brussels’ Night life district. Something Heero might even enjoy… He wasn’t planning on torturing his best friend. That much. Heh.

The grin on his face was devious by the time the tickets came rolling out of the printer. Heero was so in for it.

-x-x-x-

Heero knew he was in for it. Damn it. Duo was having **way** too much fun. It was Friday evening, and his best friend had practically invaded his apartment. He was shamelessly digging around in Heero’s closet.

“Your taste in clothes is so boring!” Duo complained loudly.

“Hey!” Heero snapped. “Be nice.”

Duo glared at him. “Come on, man. You gotta own at least one black shirt!”

“Why does it always have to be black?” Heero deadpanned.

Duo heaved a sigh and stuck his head back into the closet. “Right. Something colorful then. Because that totally matches your perky personality.”

“Fuck you. And I can dress my own self, thank you very much.” Heero stepped forward and reached for a blue button down shirt. It was one of his favorites. If he was going to spend the night at a place he didn’t like, he sure as hell would do it in clothes in which he felt comfortable.

Duo grinned at him. “Relax, buddy. It’s going to be fun.”

Heero gave him a chagrined look. “Is it?”

“We’ll go in, have a few drinks, score some chicks.” Duo’s tone changed and Heero could clearly tell he was excited.

He inwardly sighed and resigned himself to his fate. At least, he mused, there would be enough alcohol involved to make the night bearable.

-x-x-x-

The music was pounding and the dance floor was packed with people. The heat was near sweltering, but you found yourself not caring one bit. The drinks had been flowing steadily for some time and the night was still young. Your final night in Brussels had to be legendary.

Tomorrow you’d fly back to L3. Tonight was for celebrating. You had successfully rounded up a business deal so you were entitled to a night of partying. You had called a friend you had known from your studies and Shirley had immediately jumped to the idea of catching up and dancing the night away. The two of you were laughing as you were dancing, legs nearly intwined in your slow dip to the floor.

As you shimmied up, you glanced around you, thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of the club Shirley had suggested. “This place is awesome!”

“Sure is!” Shirley did a twirl and ended up in the arms of a handsome guy standing behind her. She laughed and slung an arm around his neck, moving her hips to the beat of the music.

You chuckled and continued dancing on your own. You and Shirley had a history of clubbing and quite a few nights had turned out like this. It didn’t faze you in the least. How many times had you ended up with a guy while she had been left to dance on her own or vice versa? Quite a few times, you recalled with a smile. Both of you had been wild as students, and had thoroughly enjoyed your freedom.

The last few years you’d been good, you thought wryly. You had left the wild student behind on Earth, and had focussed on your job. But now… for one night only, you could revisit your former self. And it was fun. Nobody knew you in this place. Your boss was never going to find out how you had celebrated the enormous deal you had made for him.

Shirley and her guy were enjoying themselves well enough, and she gave you a little hand signal that told you she trusted this guy enough for you to wander off if you wanted to. You chuckled and set course for the bar. You’d get another glass of that excellent wine the club was serving.

You reached the bar and smiled at the bartender that quickly came over to serve you. You paid for your drink and patiently waited, glancing around the bar area. The bar was a circular station, one side lined with stools, while the side facing the dance floor was left clear for patrons to come and go.

That was when you noticed them. Two incredibly handsome men, sitting on the other side of the bar. One had long hair that he wore in a tight braid that trailed over his shoulder and chest. The bar obscured the view a little bit, so you couldn’t see how long his hair really was. His eyes sparkled in the dim light as he talked animatedly to his friend, who sat staring into his glass of beer. His friend was different… brooding, dark hair falling over his forehead in a messy way that obscured his eyes. Little warning bells went off in your head. _Danger._ And yet…

The man with the braid noticed you, and you saw appreciation flash in his eyes. A smirk formed on his face and he winked at you. Feeling flirty, you smiled back and took the glass of wine the bar tender put down in front of you. You turned away and wandered back to the dance floor, putting a little more sway to your hips as you walked.

It was a silent invitation.

Disappointingly, he didn’t rise to the bait, so you wandered around the dance floor, trying to locate Shirley and her guy in the crowd. You found them close to the stage in the lounge area. She was sitting in his lap and neither of them seemed aware of the world around them. You chuckled and continued on. By the time you had circled back to the bar, your glass was empty. You returned it and found only one of the two men from earlier at the bar. It was the brooding one, but this time he wasn’t occupied with his drink and met your gaze.

Heat slammed down in your belly at the intensity of his eyes. _Dangerous,_ your mind supplied again, but it was terribly exciting. Your lips twitched into a sultry smile as you gave him an appreciative once over. Something in his eyes flashed. Amusement, and he smirked at you.

Yet, you didn’t feel inclined to wander over. There was much more fun in getting men to approach you. You turned around and walked back to the dance floor again, glancing over your shoulder at him before disappearing into the crowd. You could practically feel the heat of his stare on your back.

You wandered closer to the stage, keeping a careful eye on Shirley. But you halted when you felt a hand land on your hip. Schooling you features into a bit of a neutral expression, you turned around. It wasn’t the brooding guy, you discovered. It was his friend.

Under the lights of the club, his eyes flashed with interest. They were beautiful, you noticed. And an unusual color violet. The braid trailed down his back and swished into view as he moved closer to you. His hair reached all the way down to his ass.

And you dared to bet it was a very fine one, if his clothes weren’t lying. The black biker jeans were tight and hugged muscular thighs. He was dressed in black from head to toe, a thin T-shirt hugging his torso in a way that left little to the imagination.

“Hi,” he said in a pleasantly low voice, leaning in to speak in your ear. “Enjoying yourself?”

You smiled. “Very much. What about you?”

His teeth flashed, white but not entirely straight as he grinned. “I had a pretty nice view from the bar.”

So he had followed you after all… You chuckled and leaned in. “Name’s -Y/N-. What’s yours?”

“Duo,” he introduced himself.

“Duo…” you lowered your voice to a purr and noticed how his eyes darkened at the way you spoke. “That’s a nice name.”

“You think?” His hand came to rest on your hip again, and he stepped a little closer.

His body heat and scent were tempting you to move in, yet you waited. Excitement whirled in your belly and you were definitely attracted. Yet, you couldn’t completely shake off the thought of his friend with the intense eyes. They were both gorgeous and held your interest.

“Wanna dance?” he asked you.

You gave him a sultry look and reached up to slip your arm around his neck. You pressed up against him, enjoying the feeling of all those hard muscles against your front. You moved to the beat of the music with confident ease, and he was quick to accommodate you, wrapping an arm around your waist in a snug manner.

You nearly lost yourself as you danced, thoroughly enjoying yourself and the fact that you had managed to lure him out. When the song ended, you let go of him and stepped back.

“I’ll be right back,” you said with a smile as you wandered around him.

Your smile was utterly confident as you casually strolled over to the hallway that gave way to the rest rooms. It wasn’t that you actually needed to go. But you would ensure some distance, keep him on his toes. That was the fun of the game, wasn’t it?

The hallway was dimly lit, and you slowed your pace as you sought your way around people hanging out along the walls.

A strong, callused hand closed around your arm and pulled you to a halt. You blinked up and found yourself utterly breathless. You had run into Duo’s friend.

Before you had a chance to speak he moved in, backing you up against the wall and caging you in between his arms. Strong arms, you discovered. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, and the fabric stretched taut over well formed biceps.

This one wasn’t so flirty as his long haired friend, you noticed. But he was very sure of himself and moved with bold intend. His eyes flashed darkly in the dim light as he leaned in until his face was just a few inches from yours.

“Hi…” you breathed with a small smile.

“Hi yourself,” he said.

It would just figure that they both had voices to match the good looks. One hand left the wall to cup your cheek, the touch of his callused fingers making a shiver go down your spine.

“I won’t kiss without knowing your name,” you said with a chuckle.

“Heero.” His lips tugged into a smug little smirk. “Your turn.”

“-Y/N-.”

“Having fun?” A hand slammed against the wall beside your head.

Both you and Heero looked up to find Duo standing next to you. Uh-oh…

“I was here first,” Heero said dryly.

“Nah, I was.” Duo’s grin was good natured, and that put you at ease.

You wouldn’t have two guys fighting over you in the physical sense.

Heero didn’t seem fazed and drew back, an amused look in his eyes as he looked at you. “That so?”

You gave a smile and shrugged. “He asked me to dance.”

The two men exchanged a look and you noticed the competition spark to life. It caused a bolt of excitement to shoot through your belly. This was about to get very interesting, you thought.

“Well…” Duo said with a chuckle.

“Well indeed.” Heero smirked.

They both turned their gazes on you. Being at the receiving end of such intensity from both of them had you squeezing your thighs together in anticipation.

“Which one of us do you chose?”

**\- End part 1 -**

_If you chose Heero, go to part 2_   
_If you chose Duo, go to part 3_   
_If you can’t decide, go to part 4_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first ending to this CYOA Two-shot! I hope you’ll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Decisions, Decisions  
Part 2**

The question took you aback for only a moment. You chuckled, comfortably leaning back against the wall as you let your gaze flit from one man to the other. Both of them were gazing at you expectantly, each of them exciting in their own way. _Though choice,_ you mused. 

Duo had been the first to approach you. You let your gaze rest on him for a moment, thinking he would be a sensual lover. You had had a taste of what it would feel like to be close to him. 

But you had a craving for danger tonight. 

You reached out, fingers curling into the fabric of Heero’s shirt, and yanked him closer. His lips twitched into a smirk when he realized your intent. Excitement increased tenfold when he boldly leaned in and playfully snatched your bottom lip between his teeth. 

Duo chuckled. “Have fun, Buddy.” 

He turned and walked away, obviously not really caring about having lost. 

You gazed at Heero through your lashes, and your thighs trembled in anticipation. “I have a hotel room close by.” 

He drew back and took your hand. “Lead the way.” 

You grinned and pushed away from the wall, tugging on his hand. He fell in step beside you as you sought your way to the exit. People were crowding the sidewalk in front of the club, and among them you found Shirley and her guy. She grinned when she noticed how your hand was entwined with Heero’s, and blew you a kiss. 

You chuckled and waved at her, turning in the direction of you hotel. It wasn’t that far from the club, only a walk across the street. Heero whistled through his teeth when you entered the lobby. “Nice place.” 

“I’m here on business.” 

He quirked an eyebrow, obviously wondering how you being in the nightclub was part of that business.

You grinned at him. “I was celebrating the deal I made.” 

“I see.” He smirked.

Under the lights in the lobby, you could finally see the color of his eyes. A deep, dark, and moody blue that took your breath away.

You took the elevator up to the seventh floor, and felt the tension rising as the doors of the cubicle closed. Heero didn’t beat around the bush and yanked you close. You buried your hands in his hair and met his mouth in a deep kiss, a delicious shiver running down your spine at the wet slide of his tongue into your mouth. Desire plummeted in your belly and you pressed up against him. _Oh Lord,_ you thought as his arm slipped around your waist, crushing your breasts against the hard muscles of his chest. 

The elevator doors slid open, and Heero cupped your ass with both hands, easily lifting you off the floor. The casual show of strength send a bolt of lust rushing through your blood and you were quick to loop your legs around his waist. The bulge in his jeans was unmistakable. He broke away from the kiss and pressed his face against your throat. 

“Room number?” he practically growled. 

“Seven twenty-three,” you said breathlessly. “To the right.” 

His stride was purposeful as he walked down the hallway with you in his arms, and you took the opportunity to bury your face in his neck. His scent had your mouth watering and he groaned when you scraped your teeth over his skin.

“Key card,” he ordered. 

“Right.” You reluctantly unhooked your legs from around his waist and slid to the floor, making a grab for your purse. 

You turned around to open the door and momentarily got distracted when he grabbed your hips and pressed up against you from behind. He chuckled and grabbed your wrist, bringing your hand up to press the keycard against the scanner. 

The door opened and he pushed you into the room, your purse tumbling to the floor as you whirled around to claim another kiss.

“Light,” he groaned against your lips. “I want to see you.”

You reached for the light switch that operated the bedside lamps and engulfed the room in a soft and warm glow. His eyes were dark with lust and it added to the dangerous aura, making him twice as alluring. Your fingers found the buttons of his shirt and worked feverishly to get them undone, eager to get to the skin and strong muscles underneath. He broke the kiss and took a step back, shrugging out of his shirt. 

Your breath clogged in your throat. _Holy moly_ , you thought as your mouth ran dry. You swallowed thickly and let your eyes rave over his torso, taking in the strong pectoral muscles and washboard abs, the V-line disappearing into his jeans, the strong arms that you knew easily carried you. And all of it was packed in glorious golden skin littered with scars. 

_Dangerous_ , your mind supplied again. But - _oh_ \- you couldn’t care less. He was beautiful and the obvious outline of his erection in his jeans told you he very much wanted you as much as you wanted him. You reached out, your index finger tracing over his chest, and you noticed the sharp intake of breath as you circled your finger around a dusky nipple. 

“Your turn,” he said huskily. 

You gave him a coy smile and turned around, sweeping your hair over your shoulder to reveal the zipper on the back of your dress. He chuckled and moved in, one arm encircling your waist, while his free hand took hold of the zipper and pulled it down. 

A gasp escaped you when he pressed his mouth against the back of your neck, tongue darting out teasingly to trace over you skin. You pulled the dress down and shimmied out of it, shivering as the cool air hit your heated skin. You stepped out of your high heels and turned around, slipping your arms around his neck.

He captured your mouth again and you drowned in the intensity of his kiss, rising up on your toes to press up against him. The skin to skin contact made you shiver uncontrollably. His hands slid up your back and found the clasp of your bra. You didn’t break away from the kiss as you lifted the straps off your shoulders and let it drop to the ground, eagerly pressing your breasts into the hard planes of his chest. Your nipples pebbled against his warm skin, a quiet moan escaping you. 

You didn’t even notice that he turned your towards the bed, until your back hit the mattress and he followed you down, his hands planted against the mattress beside your head to catch his weight. You slid your hands down his back, the combination of strong muscles and scarred skin intriguing. In a bold move, you cupped his ass with both hands, fingers digging in playfully as you pulled him down and against you. The fabric of his jeans was rough against the soft skin of your thighs as you cradled his hips between your legs. 

He broke away from your mouth, his lips blazing a hot trail down your chin and throat and you back arched of its own volition as he trailed down to your breasts and caught a hard nipple between his teeth. Your head rolled back as pleasure shot like lightning to your core. You buried a hand in his hair to keep him in place, soft moans escaping you. They turned into cries when he slid a hand between your bodies to boldly cup you through the lacy fabric of your panties, fingers rubbing over the soaked material. 

The heady sensations nearly swamped you and you spiraled off towards the brink with neck breaking speed. Your nails dug into his shoulders as your hips came off the mattress, greedily pressing up against his hand, your breath stuttering out in a rush. Your thighs were trembling and your inner muscles squeezed together helplessly, yearning for those callused fingers that were teasing so enticingly. For someone who emanated danger so protrusively, he was surprisingly sensual and that was a huge turn on. 

_You had chosen so right._

You tugged him up, your mouth capturing his again as you slid your hands down that beautiful chest. His skin was burning hot against your fingers and those washboards abs clenched as your fingers teased over them. Such strength… And it was all yours to play with. Your fingers made quick work of the fastening in his jeans and he scooted back, breaking the kiss to push them down his hips. He stepped off the bed to kick of his shoes, his jeans following next. His erection strained the fabric of his black boxers and the sight of it had you licking your lips. 

You sat up, your arms slipping around his neck, and yanked him down onto the bed again. You rolled with him, ending up straddling his lap. The feeling of him pressing against your core, albeit through thin layers of fabric, was enough to send a vicious shiver down your spine. You couldn’t wait to have him inside you, pressing tightly against your inner walls.

Heero groaned when you ground down on him, your movements sending pleasure ripping through his system like a white hot blaze. He hadn’t really expected you to chose him. Duo was usually the one the women went for, with his social persona and witty jokes. But not you. You weren’t shy and obviously had no qualms about finding your own pleasure or the state of his body. Instead, you seemed to find his scars intriguing. 

He rolled you underneath him once more and gazed into your eyes, dark with pleasure, and felt a smirk tugging at his lips. His fingers hooked in the waistband of the black lacy panties you were wearing and you raised your hips of the bed so he could pull them down. The scent of your arousal greeted him as he drew the fabric away from your center, and it scent his blood roaring. 

He flung the garment away and felt your fingers tease over his abdomen. 

“Fair is fair,” you said with a cunning smile.

He couldn’t stop the chuckle that build in his throat and allowed you to pull his boxers down, freeing his straining erection. You licked her lips at the sight of it. Your intend was clear in your eyes as you moved, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his legs. The hot wetness of your mouth engulfed the tip of his manhood, and it took all of his willpower to keep his hips still. But shit, it felt good, and it got even better as you took him in until the head brushed the back of your throat. Your fingers came to encircle the base, caressing over the part that wouldn’t fit into your mouth. 

White light burned beneath his closed eyelids as you sucked, withdrawing slowly until only the tip was still in your mouth, and circled it slowly with your tongue. Then you plunged down again. His chest heaved with his effort to breathe as you steadily moved over him, and he felt his gut tightening with the beginnings of an orgasm. 

It wouldn’t end like this. He grabbed your arms and hauled you up, rolling you underneath him. His throbbing cock was pressing against your wet folds and the urge to drive inside of you was nearly overpowering him. Yet, he knew he had to be sensible. 

“Condom?” 

“Yeah…” Your voice was breathless. “I… The bathroom.” 

“I got one.” He tugged at your earlobe with his teeth and drew back to retrieve his jeans from the floor. He pulled out his wallet and dug out a foil package, tearing the wrapper with his teeth and quickly rolling on the thin layer of protection.

When he was done you raised your hips, offering yourself up to him. “Well then, fuck me.” 

He plunged inside, unable to deny that kind of demand, and groaned as your wet heat enveloped him. It was hard to figure out if he preferred this or your mouth. But as you wrapped your legs around him and arched underneath him, he decided it was definitely this. He drew back and slammed forward again, and you cried out. He kept a close watch on your face, making sure he wasn’t hurting you as he repeated the motion. 

Your nails dug into his back and he arched under the burning touch, his eyes squeezing shut. Your walls squeezed around him and his control evaded him. A sheen of sweat formed on his skin as he pounded into you, and your moans only served as an incitement to his abandonment. 

He groaned as your walls clamped down on him and your whole body went rigid underneath him. He was still mindful enough to clamp his hand over your mouth to muffle the cry that escaped you. The fact that you came apart to fiercely triggered his own orgasm and he felt his balls tightening almost painfully as it crashed down on him. He rode each staggering wave and through the haze he heard your whispered encouragement. 

“Yes, yes… _Fuck_.” 

You tugged him down, and he pressed his face against the hot skin of your throat. His breathing was ragged and his lungs were burning, his chest pressing into your soft breasts with every inhale that he took. It had been a while since sex had left him so winded. 

Your fingers threaded through his hair and he felt you smile against his shoulder. “Wow… Think you can do that again?” 

He chuckled. “Sure. But let me catch my breath first.” 

“Hmm…” Your legs unhooked from his waist and limply fell to the mattress. “Good idea.” 

He nuzzled the skin of your throat, and flicked his tongue over the hollow between your collar bones, catching the drops of sweat that had accumulated there. He heard you sigh in contentment. 

“Some night,” you murmured appreciatively.

“You can say that.” He shifted his hips and withdrew from your warmth, collapsing on his back beside you.

You turned over on your stomach, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed. You made quite a sight like that, even more intriguing than the way you had looked under the flashing lights of the nightclub. 

_Yeah… some night,_ he thought. And it would be some time before it was over. 

**\- End -**


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second ending! Please let me know your thoughts in this little project so far! :)
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Decisions, Decisions  
Part 3**

Duo watched surprise wash over your features at his question. You were quick to mask it however, and let your gaze flit between him and Heero. Your eyes sparkled with amusement as you made them both wait for your answer. A sultry smile played over your lips, and finally your gaze finally came to rest on him.

He felt his loins tightening at the simple hunger that flashed in your eyes. “You.”

Duo grinned and moved in to stake his claim, yanking you into his arms. He felt Heero clap his shoulder and saw him walk off from the corner of his eyes, before he leaned in to capture your lips in a demanding kiss. -Y/N-, he reminded himself. He better remember your name. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Heero. Now that Duo was occupied, he knew his friend would be glad to head home. 

You were all fire and heat as you answered his kiss, and his pulse leaped at the way your tongue curled around his. Your soft feminine curves pressed deliciously against his chest, and he resisted the urge to crush you against him. He wanted you, but they would have to take it elsewhere.

You broke away from the kiss with a gasp. “My hotel is across the street.” 

He made a grab for your hand and pulled you with him. You weaved through the crowd of moving bodies, and he felt you sidle up behind him. Your fingers firmly dug into is ass. 

“Sorry,” you said huskily, rising up on your toes so you could speak in his ear. “I just couldn’t resist.” 

He chuckled and continued on, drawing you closer as you walked towards the exit of the club. Outside he caught you looking around, and finally you waved towards a woman who had wrapped herself around some guy. Probably your friend. You led the way to your hotel, and he nearly goggled at the fancy building.

“You’re staying here?” he asked.

“Yeah…” You chuckled and set course for the elevator. “I’m here on business.” 

Duo whistled and looked around the lobby. The display of luxury was intriguing. This was the kind of hotel that came with comfortable beds and twenty-four hour room service.

“Was the night club part of the business?” he asked as you stepped into the elevator.

You grinned and yanked him closer. “I made a good deal and felt like celebrating.” 

Well, well… He grinned and leaned in to bury his face against your neck, breathing in the tantalizing scent that clung to your skin. He boldly cupped your ass with both hands and you took the opportunity to loop your legs around his waist, grinding against the bulge in his jeans with fervor. He groaned against your throat at the heat that spread through his veins at that simple action.

You had him wrapped around your finger. And when he met your gaze when the elevator doors opened, he saw you knew it too. Your eyes flashed with passion and you glued your mouth to his neck as he exited the elevator. 

“Room Seven Twenty-Three,” you said huskily. “To the right.” 

He followed your directions and tried to keep his wits about him as he moved down the hallway, but it was a little difficult with the way you were rubbing yourself against him. And it go worse when you slipped a hand down the collar of his shirt to find a nipple.

“Slow down, Babe,” he panted as he plastered you against the wall next to the door that held your room number. 

You fumbled for your purse and pulled out a keycard, and to his utter delight, your hands were shaking. He deftly plucked the card from your trembling fingers and pressed it against the scanner. The door unlocked with a click and he pushed the door open, moving the both of you inside. 

The room was cast in shadows, moonlight pouring in through the gauzy curtains. He sought his way to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went, and tumbled onto the mattress with you. You were immediately moving under him, kicking off the sexy high heels you had been wearing. He almost lamented the loss of them, but then you were pulling his shirt up and wrapping your legs more securely around his waist. It caused the skirt of your dress to bunch around your hips, and he couldn’t resist sliding his hands over the soft skin of your thighs. 

You squirmed underneath him, arching your back as his thump crazed over the lace that covered your center. You felt burning hot to the touch there, your panties already soaked with your need. He couldn’t wait to lose himself inside there. But he craved a taste first. He slid his finger underneath the lace and fondled your wet folds, causing you to moan incoherently. 

He chuckled and scooted back on the bed, lowering his head between your thighs. Your intoxicating scent had him licking his lips. He shoved the lace aside and pressed his mouth against your entrance, grabbing your hips as you cried out and clamped your legs over his head. He growled against your tender flesh and plunged his tongue inside of you, the taste of you intoxicating and addicting. 

Fuck, this was better than he had anticipated. You had chosen him, which was a little unexpected considering the way you had definitely been into the way Heero had handled you. His friend had a way with women that often made Duo a little envious. But here he was, with his tongue inside of you and about to fuck you senseless. 

_Oh God…_ You desperately clutched the sheets in a white knuckled grasp as stars exploded behind your closed eyelids. _Oh God…_ You had chosen _so right._ You hadn’t even finished the thought, or the first, powerful orgasm crashed down on you. Your back arched as wave after intense wave washed over you, and it was drawn out as Duo clamped his mouth over your clit and sucked. It was mind blowing and so intense you nearly twisted away from the heat of his mouth. His grip on your hips prevented you from moving away and you were left at his mercy. You broke out in a fit of hearty laughter, dragging your hands over your face as you came down from your high. 

“What the fuck…” You uttered breathlessly. 

He chuckled and came up, wiping his mouth. His eyes sparkled in the semi darkness of the room. You were so ready for round two. You reached for his shirt again and this time he pulled it off, baring a breathtaking torso that made your mouth water. There were scars to cover the strong muscles, and that made you realize one thing. Duo was just as dangerous as his brooding friend. Maybe even more so, because he seemed so jovial and approachable.

His hands came to tug on your dress, and you managed to roll over enough so that he could undo the zipper on the back. When he leaned in to the tease the skin he was bearing with his tongue, you shivered and moaned. You squirmed out of your dress and rolled onto your back again, and found him undoing his jeans. You couldn’t resist and sat up, sliding a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers, firmly grasping his erection. He groaned and threw back his head as you gave him a few teasing strokes. With his eyes closed in pleasure, he looked like a fantasy come true, you mused. 

His breathing deepened and caused his chest to heave, tempting you to lean in and explore. His skin was burning hot under your mouth, and he shivered when you scraped your teeth over a nipple. His hand clamped down on your wrist and he forced you to pull your hand back from his boxers. You grinned against his chest. You weren’t the only one who was on the verge of losing control and it was empowering to realize you had such an effect on him. 

He slammed his wallet down on the bed beside your hip and scooted back to kick off his jeans. As soon as they hit the ground, he was pushing you back onto the mattress, his hips grinding against you while his mouth took possession of yours again. His hands slid behind your back to unclasp your bra and it joined his jeans on the floor. You gasped into his mouth when he filled his hands with your breasts, your nipples pebbling beneath his callused fingers. Goosebumps rose on your skin as the touch shot down to your core like an electrical current. 

“Fuck me,” you ground out against his lips.

He chuckled and hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your hips. As soon as he had them off, you reached for his boxers, pulling them down to free the weeping erection inside of them. You licked your lips at the sight of it. It stood large and proud and pre-come oozed from the tip. You couldn’t wait to have him inside of you.

You watched, as if mesmerized, how he dug out a condom from his wallet and tore the package with his teeth. He rolled on the condom, and you were quick to push him onto his back and straddle him when he was done. You grasped hold of him and raised your hips, guiding him inside of you. You bit your lip to contain your moans as the thick head parted your folds, and didn’t stop until he has buried to the hilt inside of you. His hands grasped your hips as you rocked them, guiding you in your rhythm. You pressed your hands against his firm chest to steady yourself as you rode him and met his gaze, shivering at the burning lust in his eyes. 

A cry tore from your lips as he slammed up inside of you, sending a jolt through your sensitive system, and you were on the verge of coming again. _Oh shit._ He brought a hand up to tangle in your hair and pulled you down for a kiss, swallowing your next cry as he repeated the motion of his hips. 

“Wait, wait…” you panted against his lips. “I don’t want to come again just yet.” 

He grinned and rolled you onto your back. He rolled his hips slowly, and the more gentle rhythm soothed your teetering on the edge. You raised your hips to meet his next trust and wrapped your legs around his waist, causing him to groan as he was urged deeper inside of you. 

His mouth caressed over your throat and shoulders, his teeth scraping over your skin teasingly. You slipped your arms around him, hands caressing over the strong muscles of his back and down to grab his firm ass. You turned your head to catch his mouth in another deep kiss as his trusts increased in strength. You met each trust hungrily, enjoying the way he filled you perfectly again and again. 

His bangs stuck to his cheeks and forehead and his cheeks were flushed with passion when he pulled back from the kiss to gaze at you. To be at the receiving end of such an intense look made you tremble to your bones and you rolled your head back, a desperate moan escaping you.

He slowed his mind numbing trusts a little, easing you away from the brink again. Fuck, he was going to drive you insane. Not that you really cared. You clutched at him, feeling the slickness of his skin beneath your fingers as a coat of sweat formed onto his body. Yours was in a similar state, and you enjoyed the way his skin slid over yours. 

You dug your teeth into his shoulder as he picked up the pace again, leaving a mark and not caring about it. The waves of passion became more frequent and strong, until you were swept of the edge and came apart so fiercely you nearly felt like you were blacking out. A long, drawn out moan escaped you, your inner walls clamping down on him. Duo groaned, but continued his maddening trusts, and soon followed you. 

You watched, enthralled, as pleasure washed over his striking features. You were almost sorry for him using a condom, as you would have loved to feel him spilling himself inside of you. 

His arms were trembling and nearly gave out, and a smile broke out on your face. You tugged him down, until his face was buried in your neck and his hot breath caressed over your skin rapidly. His chest was heaving against your breasts as he struggled to calm his ragged breathing and raging heartbeat.

“Hmm…” You gave a content sigh and let your fingers trail over his back.

He shivered violently, his arms finally giving out. He collapsed on top of you and you welcomed his weight with a chuckle, keeping your legs firmly wrapped around his waist. 

“That was…” He fell silent, words evading him.

You grinned. “Yeah…” 

He chuckled and regained some sense of time and place, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could look at you. His eyes were heavy, and those beautiful lips were swollen from kissing. He made quite a sight, you mused, while tugging him down for a gentle kiss. 

He rolled off of you, collapsing on his back with a groan. You stretched beside him, lazy as a cat, and turned over on your side, reaching out to trail a finger over his broad chest. You watched idly as he rummaged with the condom, taking it off and throwing it in the nearby trashcan. 

“What a perfect way to end my final night here,” you murmured cheekily.

His teeth flashed as he grinned. “Who’s saying the night is over yet?” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Making plans are we?” 

He pulled you closer, until your upper body was pretty much draped over his. “I was, because I’m not going to leave anytime soon.” 

Your smile was coy and sassy as you gazed down on him. “Well, well…” 

You slid a leg over his hips and straddled his hips. His hands came up to cover your breasts, teasingly stroking the skin. It wasn’t so much an attempt to arouse, but it felt damn good. Yeah, okay… you were kind of eager to keep him here a little while longer. 

His breath hitched when you shifted your hips a little. He swallowed thickly and grabbed your waist to keep you still. “Babe…” 

“Hmm?” 

“You better stop now if you’re not ready for round two yet.” 

You laughed and leaned in to brush a kiss over his lips. “More than ready.”

He chuckled and rolled you underneath him again. “So we’ll see.” 

**\- End -**


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m actually really nervous about posting this. Haha...
> 
> This is something I had never attempted before, and it’s safe to say that it was quite a struggle. I really pushed myself out of my comfort zone with this idea that I had in my head for years. Every time I attempted to write it, I chickened out, so this time I really forced myself. And it wasn’t easy. I moaned to my cousin on whatsapp and she told me to ‘Just find my inner slut and write.’ LOL. It took several glasses of wine to get the job done. BUT I DID IT!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy this, and please leave a comment with your thoughts! I’d love to hear from you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Decisions, Decisions  
Part 4**

You let your gaze wander back and forth between the two men caging you against the wall. How could you possibly chose between them? Both of them were gorgeous to a fault, but so startlingly different and intriguing in their own way. It was an impossible choice, you mused. A pity really. And here you had thought your night had to end legendary. Unless…

It was daring, bold. A Scandalous thought really. And yet it made your blood run faster. A sultry smile came to play over your lips. “What if I don’t want to chose?” 

The dangerous one, Heero, drew his brows together in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

You reached out for both of them, placing your hands against their chests, and tried not to get distracted by the steely hard muscles you could feel under both their shirts. You leaned in. “What if… I want both of you?” 

Duo broke out into a grin when he realized what you were suggesting, but Heero didn’t seem so sure. He turned his head to look at his friend. “What?” 

Duo chuckled and clamped his hand over Heero’s shoulder. “Let me talk to him for a second, Babe.” 

You just smiled and leaned back against the wall, watching in amusement as Duo dragged Heero to the other side of the hallway.

Heero glared at Duo, totally feeling out of his comfort zone. “Are you actually thinking of going along with her suggestion?” 

“Dude,” Duo said with a grin. “Of course I am. She’s smoking hot.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Heero grumbled, while glancing at the woman still leaning against the wall on the other side. Yeah, ok. She was hot. But did that mean he should agree to a threesome? “This is…”

“Look… It’s not like we have to… you know, touch each other.” Heero’s glare was scathing and Duo held up his hands in defense. “We can just take turns.” 

Heero stood thinking for a moment. This was one of the things he had never considered doing before. Much like that time years ago, when Duo had convinced him to drink his first beer, or that time when he had convinced Heero to go to a bar for the first time. Usually Duo was at the forefront of first times, wasn’t he? Heero mused. 

Duo was getting a little antsy over Heero’s silence and resisted the urge to shift his weight from one foot to another. He knew that what he had suggested was risky. Heero was a private guy and rarely talked about the women he dated, let alone slept with. But Duo also knew their friendship was solid enough after all these years. They had fought and nearly died together too many times to count, so Duo knew Heero trusted him well enough. Besides… it wasn’t like he would be seeing anything he hadn’t seen before. The showers at Preventer HQ weren’t exactly private, and given that Heero was a terrible patient whenever he was injured and trusted none meant that Duo had stitched up and bandaged more wounds and seen plenty of Heero’s body in the process than he cared to remember. 

Of course, that went the other way around as well. And Duo was no shy guy. 

“Okay,” Heero finally said. “But I’ve got first dibs.” 

Duo grinned and clapped Heero on the back as they turned and made their way back. 

You watched them approach and nearly felt like a deer caught in the headlights. The expression on both men’s faces told you that you were getting your way and that thought alone made wetness pool between your thighs. _Oh, Lord… What have I suggested again?_

And then you could think no more, because Heero pressed up against you and took your mouth in a deep, sensual kiss that left you reeling. Steely arms locked around your waist as you sagged against him, and your mind spun as you felt all those deliciously hard muscles pressing against you. _Oh. Oooh…_ You couldn’t wait to get him out of his clothes.

Heero pulled back from the kiss, and you nearly lost your footing when he spun you around, right into Duo’s arms. You were still trying to regain a sense of place and time as the longhaired man pulled you in for a kiss of his own. You curled your fingers into the fabric of his shirt and held on for dear life as you were swept under again. Duo buried a hand in your hair, angling your head so he could deepen the kiss and the teasing swipe of tongue had you moaning. 

You felt Heero move in behind you, and he pressed up against your back. “We should go somewhere more private.” 

His husky tone had you shivering uncontrollably and you pulled away from Duo’s mouth with a gasp. “My hotel is right across the street.” 

Duo grinned and grabbed your hand and pulled you with him. You were still trying to get your breathing under control as you followed him, all too aware of Heero stalking after the both of you. It got worse when his hand came to rest on the small of your back, propelling you forward.

Out on the curb in front of the club you encountered Shirley, who first goggled at the two men flanking you, and then grinned, stalking off with a wave in your direction. You nearly chuckled out loud when you saw her getting into a cab on her own. You knew you would be calling her from the space port the next day. She wouldn’t let you leave without giving her some details first. 

You led the way to the hotel and tried to walk in a casual and confident way, like it was the most normal thing in the world for you to bring not one, but two men into the lobby with you. You stepped into the elevator and felt much like a prey with two hungry wolves circling around you as the doors slid closed. 

Heero reached for you and yanked you back into him, his mouth finding the sensitive skin of your throat. Your head rolled back as his assault send your blood humming. You rubbed your thighs together and bit your lip to contain your moan as your hooded gaze met Duo’s over Heero’s shoulder. He was leaning back against the elevator’s wall, the heated look in his eyes and the outline of his erection in his jeans telling you he very much enjoyed watching what was going on in front of him. 

Duo was definitely enjoying the show. Heero wasn’t exactly hideous to look at and you were like putty in his arms, melting against him in a way that told Duo you hadn’t really expected what you had bargained for. Well neither had Duo. He hadn’t thought Heero would actually agree to this, but his friend sure as hell was enjoying himself. 

He watched, enthralled as Heero easily lifted you into his arms an carried you out of the elevator. The casual show of strength usually made him a little envious, but now it was hot to see. He was quick to chase after them and caught up in no time.

“Room number?” he questioned.

“Seven twenty-three,” you gasped, eyes sliding shut when Heero tugged at your earlobe with his teeth. “To… Jesus… to the right.” 

Duo grinned and yanked you out of Heero’s arms, pulling you in for a slick and deep kiss that made his blood roar. “Keycard?” he all but growled against your lips.

“Yeah… Uh…” 

Realizing you were barely coherent, he pulled back and set you down on her feet, giving you the breather you needed to gather your wits enough for your brain to function. You opened your purse, digging out the keycard before you lost your mind completely. God damn, just kissing them had your mind spinning. It was a little intense, to put it lightly. You held up the keycard and Duo was quick to snatch it out of your hand, while leaning in for a short heated kiss. 

“Lead the way, Babe,” he said with a grin.

You smiled coyly and held out your hand to Heero, who grasped it firmly, and led them towards your room. But once you reached it, Heero was quick to press up against you, tilting your head back so he could kiss you again. _Oh Lord…_ You had no idea who the better kisser was. _And who would be the better lover?_

Heero gently ushered you forward, but didn’t allow you to break the kiss. The door fell shut and then you felt Duo pressing up against the front of your body. His hands grabbed hold of your hips as he ground against you causing you both to moan, while his mouth came to tease along your throat. Being sandwiched in between them was an experience on itself. You felt hard muscles pressing against you from both sides, and both of them had impressive bulges in their jeans that begged for attention. 

Heero groaned when he felt a gentle hand slide over his thigh, realizing the vixen in his arms was taking matters into her own hands. Quite literally, he thought when your hand closed over his clothed erection, cupping him though his jeans. The heat of your hand was an exquisite torture he welcomed with a growl. He wasn’t even bothered by Duo’s proximity. Not even when he could feel the other man’s body heat or felt Duo’s bangs brush over his shoulder as he ravished the slender neck that Heero had kissed only minutes before.

Heero slid nimble fingers up your back to find the zipper of your dress and he broke away from the kiss to concentrate on what he was doing. You felt Duo grin against the skin of your throat as he realized what Heero was up to, and his hands came up to tug your dress down as Heero lowered the zipper. The fabric pooled around your ankles and you were forced to step out of it when Heero nudged you forward again. You wanted to protest as you were forced to break away from him, but realized he was pulling off his shirt. Duo, however, didn’t give you any time to enjoy the view, as he pushed you onto the bed. You tumbled to the mattress and Duo joined you.

The cry that escaped you when Duo closed his mouth over a lace covered nipple made his cock twitch into the confines of his jeans. He couldn’t wait to bury himself to the hilt inside of you, but he remembered the conditions Heero had laid out when he had agreed to this. That didn’t stop Duo from enjoying what he could get in the meantime though. Impatient hands tugged at his shirt and he pulled back to shed it quickly. Your breath caught in her throat and he realized why. Heero had approached the bed and was looming over both of them. 

They were like the wildest fantasy come true, you thought as you gazed at two sets of washboard abs in the dim moonlight that simmered through the gauzy curtains. Both had scars, although Heero carried the brunt of them, and it made them all the more intriguing. Both of them were dangerous, you realized, and that send a wicked thrill to you. And they were all yours for the night. You crooked your finger at Heero and he leaned in, planting a knee on the mattress beside you to support his weight. His eyes were dark with lust, and the intense look in them had your belly quivering in anticipation. Duo grinned and slid his hands underneath your back to unclasp your bra. Your nipples pebbled in the cool air of the room and your back arched of its own volition when Heero slid a hand along your side to cup a breast. The calluses on his thump made you shiver and moan uncontrollably when he rolled a thump over your nipple.

The sensations his touch evoked shot down to your core like a lightning bolt, and it got worse when Duo leaned in to taste the skin of your stomach. You squirmed when he hooked his thumps in the waistband of your panties, lifting your hips so he could remove the final article of clothing from your body. It made you realize that they were both still partially clothed, and since you couldn’t reach Duo, you reached for the fly of Heero’s jeans. 

Heero’s breath caught in his throat when your hands made quick work of his fly and zipper. You pushed his jeans and boxers down, freeing his straining erection from its confinement and licked your lips in a way that made his pulse jump. And then you threw back your head and cried out in abandonment when Duo parted your thighs and dove in for a taste. Heero turned his head to give his friend a warning glare to remind him of their agreement, and Duo just looked back at him with amusement in his eyes, keeping his mouth glued to the appendix of your thighs. No matter where or when, they still felt a need to compete, and this was -ironically- no exception. 

_Fine._ Heero grasped the slender arms in front of him and pulled you up into a seated position, rising fully onto his knees until his erection was pretty much in your face. You didn’t disappoint, and grasped him by the base, closing your warm, wet mouth over the tip. He tangled his hands in your hair and resisted the urge to trust into your mouth when your moans reverberated around his aching shaft as you moved over him. 

_Oh God…_ You tried, desperately, to keep the steadily building orgasm at bay. Your legs were shaking and your lungs were burning. You grasped Heero’s hips and let him slide from your mouth, gasping for some much needed air as you pressed your face into his hip. Duo’s mouth was like fire against your core, his tongue probing mercilessly against your walls as his hands clamped like vices over your hips. The wicked sensations were almost too much to bear.

“Come,” Heero urged, his voice deep and husky. 

You wanted to shake your head, because you wanted Duo’s exquisite torture to last, but Duo was relentless and clamped his mouth over your clit. You cried out as the white hot explosion rocked your body, each intensive wave so strong it nearly made you weep. Heero’s hands soothingly stroked your neck and shoulders as you fought to come down from your high, and the gentle touch of his fingers had you shivering. Your body seemed hyper sensitive, and the fun wasn’t over yet. 

Duo came up and wiped his mouth, a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew he had pushed Heero a little, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. And after that first taste he was craving more. But a deal was a deal, so he had to let Heero have his fun first. 

He reached out and rested a hand on Heero’s shoulder, leaning in so he could speak in his ear. “You get to fuck her first, remember?” 

Heero chuckled and nodded, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans to dig out his wallet. Duo scooted back on the bed until he was sitting with his back against the headboard. From there he had an excellent view and he watched as Heero quickly discarded himself of the rest of his clothes. Heero wasn’t shy and he didn’t need to be. 

Duo felt his erection straining uncomfortably against his jeans and reached to undo his fly, sighing in relief as the pressure ceased a little. You turned over on your stomach and crawled up to him, eyes sparkling with mischief as you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his jeans. Duo groaned when you pulled them down, and helped you pull them off. You pressed your face against his stomach and the caress of your hot breath over his skin had him shivering. 

Another deep groan escaped him when you slid down and let your lips trail over the outline of his erection through his boxers. You craved a taste of him too, and smiled up at him as you set your teeth into the elastic band of the black fabric. The musky scent of his arousal greeted you as you pulled his boxers down, and your gaze lingered on your prize. Your tongue darted out to tease the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum that oozed from the slid.

Heero was watching the scene unfold through hooded eyes. Duo’s abs rippled with tension under his skin as you took him in deep, his head rolling back and pleasure carving his features. Heero smirked as he knew how that amazing mouth felt. He reached out and let his fingers trail over your back and down to your ass, and he noticed how you eagerly parted your thighs. He slid hand between them and hissed at the wetness that greeted him as he pushed two fingers inside of you. 

You moaned at the intrusion and pushed your hips back, straining against that tantalizing touch. _Oh fuck…_ It felt so good and the rhythm of his fingers had you hurtling towards a second peak in no time. It was difficult to focus on Duo when what Heero made you feel was so intense, just like it had been moments before when it had been the other way around.

Heero pulled his hand back when he felt your channel fluttering around his fingers, realizing you were close to coming again. He made a grab for the condom once more and quickly tore the package, rolling it on. He grasped your legs and yanked you towards him, and you were forced to let go of Duo when he rolled you onto your back. He pushed your thighs apart and nestled the head of his cock against your entrance. 

You gasped and wrapped your legs around him, crying out as he slid inside of you. _Oh God… Fuck._ He filled you perfectly and just the feeling of him inside of you was almost enough to make you come again. You arched up, teeth digging into his shoulders as he started moving, his hips snapping with his mind numbing rhythm. You could only hold on for dear life as after only a few trusts, the orgasm tore through your body and you were left shaking and quivering underneath him. But he wasn’t done and whipped you up again, sweat forming a glistening sheen on his scarred skin.

Duo had to bite his lips to keep a groan from escaping him as he watched the scene in front of him. You were clutching at Heero’s back, head thrown back in abandonment while moans and gasps escaped your parted lips. To see the pleasure written on your face like that, to see how much you enjoyed the way Heero fucked you was such a turn on. He didn’t even mind that you had no attention for him at this point. You would give him plenty of that later. And Heero… looked so fucking _hot_. 

The groan did escape him this time, and he grasped his own erection, stroking slowly to relieve some of the aching pressure in his groin. He noticed how Heero’s merciless rhythm increased, and realized he had to be close. Duo shivered at the thought. His turn was almost up. 

It was too much. You felt so good and your walls clamping down on him had Heero teetering on the edge. He was aware of Duo watching, could practically feel his gaze burning, and it was oddly arousing to be watched like that. It just took a few more trusts until the crest hit him and a deep groan escaped him as the white hot fire spread from his groin to the rest of his body. It was staggering, different, and fucking good. 

His trusts slowed until the final wave subsided and he realized his arms were trembling. Your arms circled his neck and tugged him down, and he met your mouth in a deep kiss. Your taste and scent were branded in his memory and he knew he would never be able to forget this night.

You drew back from the kiss with a wicked smile when Duo grasped Heero’s shoulder and pried him away from you. Your heart was still beating wildly, and your body was still thrumming with need. Heero collapsed onto his back beside you and Duo came to kneel between your legs. He had rolled on a condom and grabbed your legs, pulling you towards him. 

You arched up and wrapped your arms around his neck, and pressed your mouth against his. He swallowed your moan when he brought up a hand to knead your breast, and settled his hips between your thighs. You threw back your head when he filled you, and the heat previously unsatisfied was ignited once more. It burned hotly and after Heero’s assault on your senses your body was reeling and sensitive, and so ready for that final pinnacle. 

Duo groaned and broke away from the kiss, rising up until he was sitting on his knees with your thighs draped over his. He rolled his hips, and the jarring movement made a keening moan escape you.

 _Fuck… Fuck…_ it felt good. Duo was so damn lost and he didn’t even want to resurface anymore. He was barely aware of Heero moving, didn’t notice until he felt Heero’s thigh press into his knee when he rolled onto his side to kiss you. Fuck… that was hot to see. He watched as his friend’s hand trailed over your body, cupping a breast in his callused hand. The image did nothing to calm the raging fire in his blood, and Duo slipped, spurred on by your moans as he pounded inside of you. The pressure in his groin was almost painful and he didn’t think he had ever been this turned on in his life. 

You, in the meantime, were on cloud nine. To have them both paying attention to you at the same time was mind blowing. Heero’s rough hands and Duo’s urgent movements were a potent combination that had you soaring towards an earth shattering climax. This bold idea had been a gamble, but the turn out was so much better than expected. 

You cried out in Heero’s mouth when Duo slammed into you, your back arching until your spine felt so taut you feared it would snap. Heero’s fingers teased down your stomach and down to massage your clit, and he broke the kiss to trail his lips over your cheek to your ear. 

You gasped as his touch send your nerves in overdrive and shook your head as the sensations nearly swamped you.

“Come,” Heero urged again. “Now.” 

To hear his voice like that, in that commanding tone, was your undoing once again, and the cry that escaped you couldn’t have gone unnoticed by other guests staying at the hotel. The heady rush of pleasure left you beside yourself, and tears of pleasure rolled down your temples to disappear in your hair.

Duo groaned as you became impossibly tight around him, your muscles clamping down on his shaft until he could barely move. His hips jerked as your walls rippled around him and the pressure erupted from his groin. He threw back his head, a guttural groan escaping him as he spilled himself in the condom. He leaned forward and planted his hands against the mattress beside your head, panting harshly as he struggled to come down from his high. Your lips were curved into a small, but utterly satisfied smile, and he just had to lean in and kiss it. 

When he pulled back he noticed Heero watching him, and turned his head to look at his friend. Heero’s eyes were still heavy, his cheeks still flushed and his mouth swollen from kissing. Before he could stop to think about his actions Duo reached out, clamping his hand along the back of Heero’s neck, and kissed him hard. 

_What the…_ Heero froze in shock, eyes wide, not really comprehending what was happening. What the Hell was Duo doing? 

“Oh my…” Your voice was soft, appreciative as you processed the image above you. It send a tingle through your body to see them like that. 

Duo drew back, a grin on his face and a reassuring look in his eyes. Heero narrowed his eyes at him, not really able to find the will to put some force behind his glare. He understood, somewhat, that Duo had acted on a whim. It was spur of the moment thing and didn’t mean anything.

Heero turned his gaze towards you and noticed the appreciative look in your eyes. _So the little vixen enjoyed seeing that, huh?_ He felt a smirk tug at his lips and leaned in to capture your mouth. You sighed, a whimper escaping you when Duo pulled out of you and collapsed beside you. You turned over onto your side, lining your body up against Heero’s and he enjoyed the feeling of your skin pressing against his. 

Duo pressed up against your back and rested his hand on your hip, his thump grazing over your skin in a teasing manner. “Don’t think of having fun without me.” 

You drew back from Heero’s kiss and smiled at him over your shoulder. “I wouldn’t dare.” 

He grinned and nuzzled your cheek. “Good.” 

“Just don’t go kissing me again,” Heero said dryly.

Duo chuckled and reached up to ruffle Heero’s hair. Heero swatted at his hand and attempted another glare, but it was softened by the small smile playing around his lips. He couldn’t be mad at Duo. And it he had been, it wouldn’t have lasted long. 

Heero noticed your eyes drifting shut and realized you were on the verge of dozing off. “Sleepy?” he questioned.

“Hmmm…” You snuggled closer. “I’ll nap and then we can have a repeat of the fun. Just don’t get started without me.” 

Heero met Duo’s gaze over your head, and they both broke out into chuckles. They simultaneously realized that you had them wrapped around your fingers. And neither of them minded. And if you wanted a repeat… well, you would get one.

 _Some night,_ was your last, satisfied thought before you conked out. 

**\- End -**


End file.
